Yes, My Love
by S. Whisper
Summary: (Danny's Prov from Unexpected Love) He sighed as he sketched the girl with raven locks and bright lilac eyes. She was beautiful. Phantom fell for this girl, Samantha Manson. But he is just her servant, nothing more, nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! **

**Danny's Prov from Unexpected Love! Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Yes, My Love

Chapter 1

Phantom never had the best luck, no. He never had any luck at all.

When he was fourteen years old he died in an accident (He rather not say how) Because of that he became a ghost. He's parents told him that they hated him, and after that they sold him into slavery for spell casters. Jasmine, his older sister, tried to convince their parents to stop, But they didn't listen.

When he was in the slavery home, he drew a picture of a girl with black hair and lilac eyes. No one knew who the girl was, she looked around Phantom's age and that she was a witch. But that was all.

Phantom constantly drew the girl over and over, the girl started becoming more familiar in his mind within each day. The time came when Phantom and a few others went to the slavery auction, waiting to be sold.

After a while every ghost got sold. But when the director started to bid on Phantom, he got sold to a Manson. They said he was going to be their's daughter's slave.

Phantom wondered what their daughter looked like, he hoped she wasn't like her parents. The Manson were wealthy, that was a fact every person dead or alive knew.

But when Phantom saw the daughter, it felt like he knew her. She was the girl from his drawings.

Her name was apparently Samantha, but she insisted on Sam. She had midnight hair that framed her pale face, deep lilac eyes, and a warm smile. Phantom wondered how Sam was a witch even though her parents were completely human but her grandmother was a witch also.

Grandmother Manson says it skipped a generation, Phantom laughed at that, that caused him to get scowled at by the Manson parents.

Phantom was used to being yelled at and abused by humans, every ghost was. But every time the Manson parents tried to hurt him physically Sam stopped them, Phantom was grateful for that.

Sam was a talented spell caster, Phantom would admit that. Sam hardly ever asked him of anything, she let him be his own person.

When Phantom asked why, Sam smiled and answered that 'I think every should have the same rights. Humans, Ghosts, Animals. Should all be the same,' Sam said with truth sparkling in her eyes.

The ghost still sketched her, without her noticing of course. Phantom didn't want to freak Sam out with the drawings of her.

But that girl always stood tall and proud. No matter what.

After a while Sam had to go to a spelling casting school while Phantom had to stay with her parents and Grandmother. Sam was hesitate to leave him with them, but Phantom promised that he'd be right there when she came back home.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug, the two of them have gotten close over the time they knew each other. Sam left, tears started to show up in her eyes as she boarded the bus and left.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to type the new chapter while watching Total Drama All Stars ^^ **

**REVIEWS~**

**DannyFANtom99 - Thank you! And ikr?!**

**RainStorm - it no one-shot! Here's chapter two for proof**

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 fan - Yay!**

**DannySamLover20 - I did ^^**

**SunShineg9 - Well glad you reviewed :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

* * *

Yes, My Love

Chapter 2

The white-haired, green-eyed ghost now 20 years both physically and mentally. Only few ghosts were the way he was, and those ghosts were nicknamed 'Halfas' since they only lost half of their humanity, they may have died but they still had their soul.

Phantom sighed as he rested his back ageist the wall of the small bedroom he slept in, the ghost closed his bright-colored eyes.

He had to try to remember what she looked like, her appearance seemed to keep fading from his mind. Sure, he saw pictures of her sent in the mail but it wasn't enough to keep her petite form placed in his mind.

_It's no use_

Without another though about the beautiful girl he belonged to, Phantom continued to sketch the girl on his sketch pad. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his lips in concentration, his pencil scribbling quickly ageist the sheet.

Her image just faded into his mind when he thought of her lilac colored eyes.

Her short black hair...

Pale completion...

Deep beautiful colored eyes...

All those went on the girl in the picture Phantom was drawing. The girl in the picture was smiling secretly with a hint of slyness, her eyes were looking straight ahead with that unique sparkle that only her eyes seemed to have.

The boy's drawing may not looked exactly like that, but that's what he imagined how it should be.

"Phantom! Come prepare the tea for the Sanchez's'!" Mrs. Pamela Manson yelled towards the young ghost boy, Phantom stood up from the ground dusted himself off and pulled his jacket back on.

He didn't know why he listened to Mrs. Manson, she wasn't his master. Her daughter was, her daughter was the same girl he was sketching earlier.

Samantha Amanda Manson was currently studying in boarding school, that thought was terrible in Phantom's opinion. At lest he knew that Samantha was going to come home for break, oh how excited the ghost was for her return!

With a smile - a genuine one which was rare for ghosts of all kinds - the 20-year-old placed his sketch book under his rough pillow, straightened his tie that matched the color of his eyes and left his room on the first floor.

"Phantom!" came Mrs. Manson's voice again, this time sounding more furious, "If you don't come here right now I'll bring out the whip!" she sounded dead serious, Phantom couldn't help but wince at image of the whip.

The whip was getting used more often day by day, while Phantom kept getting more bruises and gashes all over himself.

Instinctively the white-haired boy placed one hand on the largest scar on his body, it started were his heart should be and ended at his waist. The day he got that scar was a blur to him.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips when he realised he was alright for now.

"Good afternoon, Master," Phantom said with a sickingly fake smile when he called her 'his master', Mrs. Manson's reaction was the opposite.

She pushed a strand of her bright red, short, curly hair behind her ears, "Make and prepare the tea, the Sánchez' are here and Sammy is coming today!" she said beaming the entire time, the ghost nodded his head.

"Yes, Madam Manson." with that the halfa walked completely into the kitchen and filled the china tea-cup with warm hot water, Katherine walked up next to him while placing one hand on her waist.

Katherine with a roll of her blood-red eyes smirked, "Doing what the boss says again? You do know she's not your master, right?" she asked in a somewhat teasing tone, Katherine was another one of the ghost servants that was loyal to the Manson's' not like she listened to them. Her master was Ida Manson, the eldest Manson living at that house.

Phantom sighed as he turned to meet her eyes.

"I know, I know she's not Samantha, but you know Pamela doesn't like me. She'd get rid of me in a heartbeat if she got the chance," Phantom said truthfully with a sigh, he always was the one in for a whip for every little mistake. He didn't even know why the Manson's' hated him!

The green haired girl let the subject drop which Phantom was thankful for. "I've gotta go organize Ida's spells," Katherine said as she waved goodbye, but not before handing the other ghost the tea flavoring.

He smiled thankfully at her, she just ignored him and started to head towards Ida's room were she witched craft. Katherine was never asked my Ida to organize anything, she just assumed so.

"Hello and welcome to our home, Pablo, Camila and Paulina!" Mrs. Manson said, Phantom mentally counted how many people then he added another two for Ida and Samantha.

_Yes, My Love _

_Chapter 2 by Secretive Whisper_

A girl with midnight locks, bright lilac eyes, and pale skin rushed into the tea parlor. The girl's name was Samantha Manson, daughter of Jeremy and Pamela Manson, granddaughter of Ida Manson, and last but not lest: Phantom's Master.

"Oh, Sammy!" her mother gushed when seeing her, she didn't notice her daughter wince awkwardly at the nickname. "Your back!" she said sounding more excited within each minute.

The gothic girl ignored the rest of her mother's excited voice. "Where's Phantom?" she asked instead, her lilac eyes scanning her surroundings.

Pamela scowled for a moment at the mention of the ghost's name, but soon she smiled brightly once more.

Mr. Manson motioned to the seat next to the Sanchez's daughter, Paulina. "Why don't you sit? While we have Phantom set a cup of tea for you and Grandmother?" He said trying to perswade Sam. Said girl scowled but sat next to Paulina none the less, Ida sat on the other side of Sam.

"Good choice," seemed to escape Samantha's father's mouth. "Phantom! Bring two more tea sets!" he yelled towards the kitchen.

The 20-year-old ghost with snow-white messy bangs and emerald-green eyes walked into the room carrying two more tea sets on a tray. He was wearing a black and white tux with a green tie, you could see his ear-piercing when he set the tea sets out.

Phantom looked Samantha up and down from where she sat. Her arms crossed and her signature sparkle in those amethyst ocean color of her eyes.

"Welcome home, Sam," Phantom said with a smile as he purred her tea, Sam looked up noticing someone calling her by her nickname. Lilac violet meeting Emerald Green. "We missed you." he finished, Sam blushed. while Paulina crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Good afternoon, Madam Manson." Phantom said when he purred Ida's tea.

"You too, Phantom." Ida said smiling politely, Phantom smiled back. After the ghost refilled some of the Mansons' and guests' cups, he walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

_Sam's finally back..._

He thought with a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
